Saving the Enemy
by insanesilo
Summary: Harry/Draco slash. Work in Progress. Draco is scared to go back home, and against his better judgement, he tells Harry, who is determined to help him no matter what. But, will hidden feelings surface once they befriend each other? Mature themes to come.


Draco sat at the top of the tower, staring at the sunset with sad gray eyes. The early summer wind was softly tossing his hair, tickling his slender pale face. He was in deep thought.

His parents were Deatheaters. Loyal to a monster whom he so desperately hated and feared. He was scared to go back home with the end of the year fast approaching. So scared to become one of _them_, when he knew he had no choice. He didn't want to be an enemy to those he had befriended over the years, to Dumbledore...or even Harry. No, he didn't want to be an enemy to Harry at all. The past few years he had realized, the only reason he would fight with Harry, sneer at everything he did and mock him, was because Harry turned down his friendship.

Draco wanted badly to be Harry Potter's friend. He knew Harry would help him with his situation. He wouldn't turn his back on him or make fun of him because he was being 'weak'. No, that wasn't who Harry was. Harry would do everything in his power to protect his friends. He would do anything to comfort his friends.

Draco's stomach knotted painfully with the deep feeling of loneliness. If Draco was Harry's friend, Draco could help Harry spot the Deatheaters. He could teach him how a Slytherin thinks, seeing as how most Deatheaters were Slytherins in their years at Hogwarts. Maybe Draco could even help Harry fight. Why? Why did Harry have to hate him so much?

"Malfoy?" Harry's familiar voice echoed with confusion and suspicion. Draco looked over his shoulder to see the boy he had been jealous of for the past few years, standing a few yards away by the large sculpture.

"What are you doing up here?" Draco attempted to sneer, but it came out as a pathetic whisper. He turned away from Harry and stared out at the mountains on the horizon.

Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other, standing defensively. He thought about drawing his wand like he usually would when he saw this Slytherin, but something about Draco was different than the other days. He looked sad...depressed even.

"Are...are you alright?" Harry asked, cautiously approached the blonde-headed boy. Draco shrugged silently, keeping his eyes on a few dancing birds. Harry hesitated, and leaned on the wall across from Draco, watching calmly.

Draco's heart felt heavy, his emotions too strong to keep from venting.

"I don't want to go home." Draco muttered, speaking against his better judgement. Harry's eyebrows cocked up in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because I hate my parents."

Harry hesitated at this sudden statement. "I thought you and your family were close?" He asked, slightly surprised that he was having an actual conversation with this boy. Something must be really bothering him. Draco scoffed.

"Only in public." The two were silent, Harry afraid to pry anymore in case Draco decided to shut up. Harry slid to sit on the windowsill like Draco. Harry was actually very happy he could speak to Draco like this, one on one. It had annoyed him how he knew everything about Draco, but at the same time nothing at all. Harry knew Draco had a huge sweet tooth by the amount of candy he stole every Halloween. He knew that he didn't do well in Divinations by how frustrated he got each day, and he could also see, thought it was feint, how lonely Draco really was. The only thing Harry didn't know, was Draco's opinions, his thoughts on different things, how he felt about his classmates, or anything else for that matter. Harry always wanted to know more about Draco.

Draco contemplated silently, fighting an internal battle until one side lost. He gave a deep sigh and looked up at Harry with a distant expression. He leaned against the brick.

"Harry, I'm not going to lie. My parents are Deatheaters...though I think you already knew that," Which was true, Harry did. "...and I hate them for it." Harry froze in shock. Out of all the people at Hogwarts who he assumed would be the number one candidate for becoming a Deatheater, hating them...he was speechless. Draco looked away from Harry's shocked emerald green eyes. Eyes that Draco had come to fancy.

"I don't want to go home...because I'm afraid...that..." His voice trailed, a knot of tears becoming thick in his voice. He bit the inside of his cheek, annoyed with him self for being so terrified of the future, even more for sounding so pathetic in front of Harry.

"...that they will make you one?" Harry, hesitantly, finished. Draco nodded, keeping his head down, looking at Harry's black shoes. They were the regular uniform ones. Black and shiny, though slightly scuffed in the toe, and the laces tied in a perfect bow.

"Wow, I wouldn't have expected that." Harry mumbled. Draco through an embarrassed glare at the boy. Harry held up his hands as if a wand was being pointed at him and he gave a tentative smile.

"Sorry, just...well...you're sort of a dick and all at school. I didn't really expect you hating Deatheaters. Nothing wrong with that...just surprising." Harry said to his defense. Draco, too stressed to be angry at Harry, sighed and shrugged. Slightly agreeing with him.

The two sat in silence. Quietly lost in their own thoughts. Draco, staring down at the floorboards, and Harry, out at the sunset, quickly glancing at Draco every now and then. Draco's behavior was...unexpected. Harry enjoyed it, amazingly. This cooperative side of him, this calm, collected side of Draco. Though Harry enjoyed it, the old Draco was more...comforting to him. It was the Draco he knew, and though he liked this one, he would never trade the old Draco for anything.

"You know...i've always wanted to be you friend." Draco suddenly whispered. Harry hesitated, unsure as if the words he heard had been right. Draco glanced up, nervously at Harry. He shifted uncomfortably at this confession.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. Draco nodded, turning to look back at the orange sun. It cast a warm glow on his prominent flawless features. Making him look extremely...attractive to Harry. Though Harry would never admit it in his right mind.

Draco nodded subtly. "Than why haven't you ever asked?" Harry asked curiously. Draco's defensiveness rose as he replied. The old Draco surfacing.

"I did. First year. Remember?" He hissed with slight venom. Harry hesitated, his mind thinking back through the years. His cheeks flushed a bit.

"I-I do. You were also insulting Ron then, too." He added to his defense. Draco rolled his eyes, but silently agreed. The two fell silent once more. Harry thought determinedly.

"Hey...why don't you move in with another relative or something if you don't want to move back in with your parents." Harry chimed, hoping to someway relieve Draco of all his worry. Draco sighed and looked at Harry with sad eyes. Eyes that torn Harry up inside.

"Everyone in my family is either dead or a Deatheater. I kind of don't have a choice." He whispered. Harry's heart broke and he chewed on his bottom lip, determined to help Draco in some way. Draco faced down, staring at the brick which he sat on. He picked at some of the chips with his nail.

"You could run away..." Harry suggested quietly.

"And where would I go to exactly?" Draco asked, not looking up from the brick.

"My house?" Harry's nervousness was clear in his voice, and even more clear on his face when Draco looked up at him suspiciously. Harry avoided his gaze. Draco was silent, taken aback.

"T-though I would have to do something about the Dursley's..." Harry muttered, mostly to himself as his mind reeled with different plans. Draco hesitated, unsure as to what to do...or say. Was Harry really considering helping him? Really considering letting Draco stay with him?

Before Draco could do anything, uncontrollable tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over. Draco jumped in surprise. Harry looked up in confusion as Draco's sudden movement and froze as he saw the tears streaming from his eyes. Draco flushed with embarrassment and quickly tried to rub them away.

"S-shit..." He choked. Harry's heart lurched forward and so did his body. Harry quickly pulled pulled Draco into a hug. Both of their hearts stopping in shock at this sudden tenderness. Draco sniffled and softly returned the hug.

"Damn...you, Potter." he sputtered, burying his face into Harry's shoulder. Though he would never had let Harry hug him, or touch him ever...the sudden warmth of Harry's body sent him into hysterics. Tears flowed down his face at a speed he had never known. He had never been this sad, this scared...or this warm before. Draco's grasped tightened on the back of Harry's cloak.

Harry's stomach filled with butterflies of nervousness. He had no idea what just happened to him, but the sight of Draco's tears. Hell, the only thing he wanted to do was comfort him. Draco had such fragile and flawless features, it was almost like seeing some cute girl in tears. Harry reacted as if it was. Harry slowly stroked Draco's blonde hair.

"I-if you...ever...tell...anyone about this...I'll kill you." Draco wept. Harry gave a slight chuckle. Even in such a situation. Draco had the nerve to threaten Harry, though it was half-hearted.

Once the tears faded, Draco pushed himself away, rubbing his face with his sleeve. His cheeks red from embarrassment. Harry didn't stop him and sat there, a soft, tender smile playing on the corner of his lips. Draco glared at Harry, but Harry didn't take it seriously.

"Hey...I have an idea on what to do...but we're going to need some help." Harry whispered softly, his voice happy and comforting. Draco hesitated, panic flowing over him. He sputtered half words out in protests and Harry just shook his head, knowing that Draco wouldn't want to go to anyone else. He knew it was hard enough just telling him.

"Don't worry. Trust me, Draco. I want to help you." Draco flushed deeper at the sound of his name from Harry's lips. He looked away, gritting his teeth in angry embarrassment. Damn these emotions.

Harry stood and straightened his cloak, outstretching a hand to Draco. He smiled his tender smile.

"Come on. Most students are already in the common rooms. We need his help if we're going to do anything about your situation." He said. Draco hesitated, looking between Harry's outstretched hand and his trustworthy eyes. Harry sighed.

"Please..." He whispered. His heart aching desperately. Draco sighed in defeat and took his hand. Harry pulled him up, their hands lingering together for a moment long, before pulling away and heading to the steps. Draco silently followed close to Harry, heading to Dumbledore's office.


End file.
